Never Meant To Hurt You
by siliana blue
Summary: Nach einem Streit mit Kai muss Tyson versuchen, einen Fehler wieder gut zu machen. Doch wird er Kai noch rechtzeitig finden? Yaoi TyKa, OneShot. Plz R


Hi there! Ich weiß, ich weiß, eigentlich sollte ich an LutS weiterschreiben - was ich, nur nebenbei bemerkt, auch mache! Das nächste Kapitel ist schon fast fertig/ganz stolz auf sich ist/ - aber irgendwie bin ich auf diese Story gestoßen, die schon seit Ewigkeiten auf meinem Laptop herumlungert, und ich dachte, ich poste sie einfach mal. Mal sehen, wie sie euch so gefällt... /hint hint - Review - hint hint/

Es ist übrigens mal wieder ne TyKa, also - für alle, die damit nichts anfangen können: jetzt wäre der richtige Zeitpunkt, umzukehren...

* * *

**Never Meant To Hurt You...**

* * *

_Summary_: Nach einem heftigen Streit denkt Tyson über seine Beziehung zu Kai nach. OneShot – solange ich nichts anderes höre…/wink/

_A/N_: Gleich vorneweg: Ich bin nicht besonders geübt darin, Yaoi-fics zu schreiben… Aber diese Story hab ich einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gekriegt. Hab was Ähnliches in der English-Section gelesen und wollte unbedingt auch mal so was schreiben…;)

_Warnings_: Wie schon gesagt: Yaoi! Genauer gesagt TyKa. Wer das nicht mag – es ist immer noch Zeit, wieder zu gehen…Ihr wurdet gewarnt. Außerdem sollte ich vielleicht noch vor Kitsch, Fluff und aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach 'ner guten Prise Selbstmitleid warnen. Nur für den Fall…

_Big D_: Oh Gott! Dass man das überhaupt noch sagen muss… Also gut, okay, okay: Mir gehört hier absolut nichts – weder Beyblade noch seine Charaktere noch „Forgive Me" von Evanescence. So! Zufrieden? Ich hoffe doch! Hmpf!

* * *

Diesmal hatte er es wirklich geschafft. Verzweifelt starrte Tyson die hölzerne Schiebetür an, als hielte sie die Antworten auf alle seine Fragen. Beinahe glaubte er, sie immer noch unter der Wucht, mit der sie zugeschlagen worden war zittern zu sehen. Doch das konnte nicht sein. Zuviel Zeit war bereits verstrichen. Zeit, die er hätte nutzen können, um ihn einzuholen. Ihm nachzugehen und zu erklären, dass er es nicht so gemeint hatte…

Wann würde er endlich lernen, die Klappe zu halten? Wann würde er endlich lernen, zuerst nachzudenken bevor er den Mund aufmachte?

Er hatte schon oft mit Kai gestritten. Eigentlich lagen sie sich doch ständig in den Haaren, oder nicht? Doch irgendetwas war heute anders gewesen als sonst. Er hatte eine Grenze überschritten. Er hatte nicht nachgedacht und war letztendlich zu weit gegangen. Er hatte erst gemerkt, was genau er da eigentlich sagte, als es bereits zu spät gewesen war.

‚_Ich brauche deine Ratschläge nicht…'_ Die Worte hallten immer noch in seinen Ohren. Seine eigenen Worte. _‚Du bist doch nur neidisch, weil _ich _Champion bin und nicht du…'_ Er hatte gewusst, dass das nicht stimmte noch bevor er es ausgesprochen hatte. Doch er hatte sich nicht stoppen können. _‚Ich wünschte, du wärest nie hier eingezogen…'_ Das war gelogen!

Als Kai nach Voltaires Inhaftierung bei ihm im Dojo eingezogen war, war er der glücklichste Mensch auf der Welt gewesen. Damals war Kai für ihn nur ein guter Freund gewesen. Jemand, dem er blind vertraute, auf den er sich verlassen konnte. Und jemand, der ihn stets daran erinnerte, dass er sich nicht auf seinen Lorbeeren ausruhen durfte, wenn er Champion bleiben wollte. Doch je länger Kai hier gewesen war, desto mehr hatte Tyson sich an das Gefühl gewöhnt, ihn um sich zu haben, bis er sich schließlich gar nicht mehr hatte vorstellen können, wie es ohne Kai gewesen war. Er hatte eine Weile gebraucht bis er begriffen hatte, warum das so war. Doch am Ende hatte er es verstanden. In dieser einen Nacht im November…

* * *

FLASHBACK

Tyson warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. 3.42. Mitten in der Nacht. Was um alles in der Welt hatte ihn um diese Zeit geweckt? Er sah sich in dem vom Mondlicht spärlich erhellten Zimmer um. Nichts war ungewöhnlich, alles war an seinem Platz. Alles wie es sein sollte. Aber wieso war er dann wach? Ausgerechnet er – Tyson Granger – der größte Langschläfer der Welt! Er drehte sich auf den Bauch, zog die Decke bis zur Nasenspitze und vergrub das Gesicht wieder in dem warmen Kissen in der Hoffnung, er könnte einfach wieder einschlafen. Doch es war sinnlos. Er wurde das Gefühl einfach nicht los, dass hier irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Was hatte ihn geweckt? Hatte er vielleicht schlecht geträumt?

Ja, das musste es sein. Er hatte schlecht geträumt. Gut. Jetzt musste er sich nur noch daran erinnern, _was_ er geträumt hatte, sich ein anderes Ende für den Traum ausdenken, und schon würde er wieder ruhig schlafen können. Diesen Trick hatte ihm sein Großvater einmal verraten, als er nach dem Tod seiner Mutter jede Nacht Alpträume gehabt hatte.

Also. Wovon hatte er geträumt?

Angestrengt dachte er nach, doch so sehr er es auch versuchte, es wollte ihm einfach nicht einfallen. Alles woran er sich erinnerte war, dass jemand geschrieen hatte. Aber es war nicht er gewesen. Jemand anders hatte geschrieen. Jemand, den er kannte. Ein Freund…

_KAI!_ wurde ihm plötzlich klar! Kai hatte geschrieen. Und jetzt wo er darüber nachdachte war er sich auch gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob es wirklich ein Traum gewesen war.

Er drehte sich auf den Rücken und lauschte in die Nacht. Zuerst vernahm er nichts Ungewöhnliches. Nur das Rascheln der Bäume vor seinem Fenster, das leise Rauschen des Windes, und irgendwo unter seinem Fenster plätscherte die Pumpe in dem kleinen Gartenteich. Doch dann hörte er noch etwas: Schritte. Leise, vorsichtige Schritte, die an seiner Zimmertür vorbeigingen und dann ein leises „chht", das ihm verriet, dass jemand die Tür zum Garten aufgeschoben hatte.

Er stand auf und trat ans Fenster. Ein Blick hinunter in den Garten bestätigte seine Vermutung. Dort unten stand Kai, nur in der alten Trainingshose, die er um diese Jahreszeit zum Schlafen trug, und einem verwaschenen Sweatshirt. Barfüßig und die dicken Haarsträhnen wirr in alle Richtungen stellend setzte er sich mit dem Rücken zu Tysons Fenster auf den Rand der hölzernen Terrasse und starrte in die Dunkelheit.

Tyson zögerte nur einen Moment. Dann schnappte er sich seinen Frotteemantel von dem Stuhl neben seinem Bett, warf ihn über und tappte im Dunkeln vorsichtig aus dem Zimmer und den Flur hinunter Richtung Garten.

Als er die Tür zur Terrasse aufschob war er überrascht, dass Kai sich nicht nach ihm umwandte. Im Gegenteil. Der stoische Russe ließ mit nichts erkennen, dass er Tyson bemerkt hatte. Und dabei war Tyson sich sicher, dass er ihn gehört haben musste.

Wortlos trat er neben Kai, der immer noch regungslos auf den verwitterten Holzbohlen saß, ein Bein unters Kinn gezogen, das andere über den Rand der Terrasse baumelnd. Einen Moment überlegte er, ob er sich vielleicht lieber irgendwie bemerkbar machen sollte, doch dann entschied er sich dagegen. Kai hatte ihn sicher längst bemerkt, also setzte er sich neben ihn ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Wenn der schweigsame Russe reden wollte, dann würde er das schon tun.

So saßen sie eine Weile da, mitten in der Nacht. Der Wind strich ihnen durchs Haar und irgendwo in der Ferne konnte Tyson einen Uhu rufen hören. Schließlich hielt er es nicht länger aus. Sich vollkommen der Tatsache bewusst, dass man sich in Kais Angelegenheiten besser nie ungefragt einmischen sollte wandte er sich dem Phönix dennoch zu. Er wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen als ihn etwas innehalten ließ. Irgendetwas war anders. Etwas an Kai. Er wirkte nicht so kalt und abweisend wie sonst, nicht so arrogant, nicht so unnahbar. Aber weshalb?

Und plötzlich fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen: Die Farbe! Die blaue Farbe, die er sonst stets im Gesicht trug, in vier sorgsam aufgemalten Dreiecken auf beiden Wangen – sie war nicht da! Er musste sie nachts abwischen, bevor er zu Bett ging. Natürlich.

Tyson konnte nicht glauben, dass ihm das nicht schon viel früher aufgefallen war. Kai sah völlig anders aus als sonst. Viel… jünger, sanfter… verletzlicher. Mit einem Mal verstand Tyson, was er sich schon tausendmal insgeheim gefragt hatte: Warum Kai stets diese ‚Sharkfins' im Gesicht trug. Es gehörte zum Spiel. Sie waren nur Tarnung, wie alles andere an ihm auch. Seine ruppige Art, sein beharrliches Schweigen, seine Alleingänge, seine Verachtung anderen gegenüber, Schwächeren gegenüber… All das war nur Fassade! Eine Rolle, die er spielte und die er inzwischen so perfekt beherrschte, dass niemand sie mehr als das erkannte, was sie war: Eine Mauer, hinter der er sich vor dem Rest der Welt verstecken konnte.

Tyson wusste nicht, was er hätte sagen können. Er wollte Kai so sehr sagen, dass er verstand. Dass er es endlich verstand, und dass es keinen Grund mehr gab, sich länger zu verstecken. Doch ihm fehlten die richtigen Worte. Schließlich konnte er einfach nur die Arme um Kais Schultern schließen und den älteren Jungen an seine Brust ziehen. Er spürte das Zittern unter seinen Händen und wusste instinktiv, dass es nichts mit dem kalten Novemberwind zu tun hatte. Er spürte, wie sein T-Shirt nass wurde und wusste, dass es die ersten Tränen waren, die Kai seit Jahren vergossen hatte. Er sagte kein Wort. Er hielt ihn nur fest, strich ihm sanft über den Rücken und wartete…

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er damals so dagesessen hatte, Kai in seinen Armen haltend und insgeheim darüber nachdenkend, wie ihm dessen Schmerz solange hatte verborgen bleiben können. Alles was er wusste war, dass er in dieser Nacht begriffen hatte, wie viel ihm Kai bedeutete. Im ersten Moment hatte es ihn ein klein wenig geschockt, dass er sich in einen anderen Jungen verliebt hatte, doch letztendlich hatte es keine Rolle mehr gespielt. Er liebte Kai. Das war alles, was zählte. Später in dieser Nacht, als die Sonne sich bereits am Horizont ankündigte, hatte Kai schließlich angefangen zu erzählen. Am Anfang hatte es ihn sichtlich Überwindung gekostet, doch mit jedem weiteren Wort schien die Geschichte seiner Vergangenheit nur noch so aus ihm herauszusprudeln. Die ganze Zeit während er gebannt zugehört hatte, Kai immer noch fest in seinen Armen haltend, hatte Tyson sich gefragt, wie er dass nur so lange hatte für sich behalten können. Tyson glaubte nicht, dass er selbst das gekonnt hätte – mit all dem allein fertig zu werden, so viele Jahre lang…

Als Kai mit seiner Geschichte schließlich geendet hatte, hatte er Tyson endlich angesehen. Ein schwaches Lächeln hatte auf seinen Lippen gelegen von dem Tyson gewusst hatte es war seine Art Danke zu sagen. Tyson hatte sein Lächeln nur wortlos erwidern können. Viel zu viele Fragen schwirrten in seinem Kopf herum als dass er irgendetwas hätte sagen können. Und während er noch fieberhaft nach den richtigen Antworten gesucht hatte, hatte er plötzlich etwas warmes, weiches seine Lippen streifen gespürt. Er hatte nur dagesessen wie vom Donner gerührt. Und als er endlich begriffen hatte, was dieses Etwas gewesen war, war der Platz neben ihm leer gewesen.

Wie vom Blitz getroffen war er endlich aufgesprungen und seiner neu gefundenen Liebe hinterher gerannt. Dass er mit all dem Gepolter sicherlich seinen Großvater wecken würde, hatte ihn nicht gekümmert. Am Treppenabsatz hatte er Kai schließlich eingeholt. Ohne ihm die Chance zu geben ein zweites Mal zu entkommen hatte er die Arme um seinen Hals geschlungen und ihn geküsst. Er hatte sich nicht die Zeit genommen, zurückhaltend zu sein. Kai hatte ihn zuerst geküsst, die Frage ob er es auch wollte hatte sich also nicht groß gestellt.

Es war sein erster richtiger Kuss gewesen, und Kai hatte ihm später erzählt, dass es auch für ihn das erste Mal gewesen war, doch davon hatte Tyson damals nichts gemerkt. Kai war ein großartiger Küsser gewesen – und daran hatte sich bis heute nichts geändert.

Denn nach diesem ersten Kuss waren noch viele andere gekommen. Verspielte, neckende, leidenschaftliche und solche von der Art, die unweigerlich zu mehr führten. Und jeder einzelne von ihnen hatte Tyson von neuem daran erinnert, wie sehr er den anderen gegenüber so abweisenden, kalten Russen liebte. Und er dankte Gott dafür, dass das russische Gericht Voltaire damals vor drei Jahren verurteilt und enteignet hatte. Denn sonst wäre Kai sicher nie im Dojo eingezogen und Tyson hätte nie gelernt, welcher Mensch sich wirklich hinter dieser kalten Maske verbirgt.

‚_Ich wünschte, du wärest nie hier eingezogen…'_

Die Erinnerung an seine kalten Worte kehrte mit einem Schlag zurück und riss ihn schmerzhaft aus seinen Tagträumereien. Wieder sah er Kais Gesichtsausdruck vor sich. Entsetzt, ungläubig und schließlich unglaublich traurig. Es hatte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde gedauert. Dann waren all diese Emotionen dem einen Ausdruck gewichen, den Tyson so gut kannte und von dem er sich so sehr gewünscht hatte, er würde ihn in seiner Gegenwart nie wieder sehen müssen. Die alte Maske der Gleichgültigkeit war wieder an ihren Platz gerutscht. Diese Maske, hinter der er all seine Gefühle verbarg, vor allem und jedem – sogar vor sich selbst. Dann hatte er sich umgedreht und war gegangen – ohne ein Wort, ohne die geringste Gefühlsregung. Tyson hatte gewusst, dass er nach oben gehen und seine Sachen packen würde. Er kannte ihn zu gut um das nicht zu wissen. Aber er hatte nicht begriffen, was das bedeutete. Erst als Kai durch die Vordertür und um die Mauer vor dem Dojo verschwand wurde Tyson klar, dass er nicht zurückkommen würde. Nicht dieses Mal.

Sie hatten sich schon so oft gestritten. Wegen Kleinigkeiten, an die sie sich später beide nicht mehr erinnern konnten. Nach einem solchen Streit verschwand Kai immer für einige Stunden. Tyson wusste, dass er diese Zeit brauchte, um über alles nachzudenken. Doch für gewöhnlich packte er dazu nicht vorher seine Sachen. Für gewöhnlich sagte Tyson ihm auch nicht, dass er ihn hasste…

‚_Ich hasse dich, Kai Hiwatari…'_

Die Worte hallten in seinem Kopf wie die Verkündung der Apokalypse. _‚Ich hasse dich… hasse dich… hasse… dich…'_ Er hatte es nicht ernst gemeint! Kai wusste das! Er _musste_ es wissen. Oder nicht? Schließlich wusste er doch, dass Tyson ihn nie hassen könnte. Doch er konnte es sich einreden solange er wollte. Er wusste, dass es nur der törichte Versuch war, sein Gewissen zu beruhigen. Natürlich wusste Kai, dass Tyson ihn liebte. Doch die Geschehnisse seiner Kindheit hatten ihn gelehrt, dass nichts für ewig war. Er würde nicht zurückkommen. Nicht wenn Tyson ihn nicht darum bitten würde…

Er wusste, was er zu tun hatte! Mit einem letzten Blick zum Fenster schnappte er sich seinen Regenmantel und einen Schirm und trat hinaus in den strömenden Regen. Er musste Kai finden! Er hoffte nur, dass er nicht schon längst aus der Stadt verschwunden und auf dem Weg nach Weiß-Gott-Wo war…

_Can you forgive me again?  
I don't know what I said  
But I didn't mean to hurt you  
_

Vom Regen fast blind hetzte er durch die Straßen, den Blick ständig in alle Richtungen werfend in der Hoffnung irgendwo den vertrauten Schopf blauen Haares zu entdecken. Sein erster Weg führte ihn zum Strand. Er wusste, dass Kai meist dorthin ging, wenn ihn etwas beschäftigte. Doch er hatte kein Glück. Nicht dass er das erwartet hätte. Schließlich ging es hier nicht darum, dass sie sich mal wieder gekabbelt hatten weil Tyson die Milch immer direkt aus der Tüte trank oder weil Kai ständig seine Sachen so verräumte, dass Tyson sie nicht wieder fand, und er das dann ‚Ordnung' nannte. Nein, diese Sache ließ sich sicher nicht mit einem Spaziergang am Strand aus der Welt schaffen wie sonst…

Er war im Park gewesen, bei dem kleinen Brunnen vor dem Beystadium, sogar Tala hatte er um diese Uhrzeit aus dem Bett geklingelt – ohne Erfolg. Der Rotschopf hatte wissen wollen, was geschehen war und nachdem Tyson ihm von ihrem Streit erzählt hatte, hatte er vorgeschlagen er solle es doch mal am Bahnhof versuchen. Tyson hätte sich ohrfeigen können, dass er nicht schon selbst auf diese Idee gekommen war. Natürlich! Kai hatte seine Sachen mitgenommen – er hatte also nicht vor, so bald zurück zu kommen. Oder überhaupt zurück zu kommen. Vielleicht wollte er die Stadt ja ganz verlassen…

Dieser Gedanke hatte in Tyson Panik ausgelöst. So schnell er konnte war er losgerannt. Er hatte sich noch nicht mal bei Tala für die späte Störung entschuldigt. Doch das war im Augenblick sein geringstes Problem. Er musste Kai finden. Er war derjenige, bei dem er sich entschuldigen musste. Er hoffte nur, dass es nicht schon zu spät war.

_I heard the words come out  
I felt like I would die  
It hurt so much to hurt you  
_

Als der Bahnhof in Sicht kam wurden seine Schritte langsamer. Was wenn Kai nicht dort war? Was wenn er schon weg war? Irgendwo hin, ohne eine Nachricht, ohne irgendeinen Hinweis, wo Tyson ihn finden könnte. Er würde ihm nicht erklären können, dass er seine Worte bereute, dass sie nicht ernst gemeint waren. Er würde ihm nicht sagen können, wie leid es ihm tat, wie sehr er ihn in Wirklichkeit liebte. Er blieb stehen und starrte auf den Boden vor sich. Das Wasser spritzte hoch, jedes Mal wenn ein dicker Regentropfen die nasse Straße traf. Was sollte er dann tun? Das würde er nicht überleben, da war er sicher.

Nein! So durfte er nicht denken! Er würde Kai finden, er würde ihm alles erklären, sich entschuldigen und dann würden sie gemeinsam nach Hause gehen und bei heißem Tee und warmem Kerzenlicht Versöhnung feiern! Bei dem Gedanken fing er wieder an zu rennen, direkt auf den Eingang zum Bahnhof zu. Kurz bevor er ihn erreichte, blieb er abrupt stehen.

_Then you look at me  
You're not shouting anymore  
You're silently broken _

I'd give anything now  
to hear those words from you

Da war er. Einsam und verloren stand er im Schatten neben den breiten Flügeltüren, völlig durchnässt, das Haar zerzaust wie in jener Nacht vor drei Jahren, die Tasche neben sich am Boden ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass sich ihr Stoff mitsamt Inhalt kontinuierlich voll Wasser saugte.

Langsam ging Tyson auf ihn zu. Der Regen dämpfte das Geräusch seiner Schritte und erst als er direkt vor ihm stand hob Kai den Blick. Soviel Schmerz in seinen Augen…

„Du bist noch da."

Keine Antwort.

„Ich hatte Angst, ich wäre zu spät."

Keine Antwort.

_Each time I say something I regret I cry "I don't want to lose you."  
But somehow I know that you will never leave me.  
_

„Ist es zu spät?"

Nur ein Blick, den Tyson nicht zu deuten wusste.

Er musste etwas tun, irgendetwas. Diesmal würde er durch einfaches Übergehen zur Tagesordnung nicht alles ungeschehen machen können.

_'Cause you were made for me  
Somehow I'll make you see  
How happy you make me  
_

„Du weißt, dass ich dich nie hassen könnte. Du _weißt_ es."

Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass Kai ihn überhaupt gehört hatte. Oh, er hatte es diesmal wirklich verbockt… Wie sollte er Kai nur klarmachen, dass er in seiner Wut einfach die Kontrolle verloren hatte? Dass seine Worte nicht das waren, was er tatsächlich fühlte. Wie könnte er Kai jemals hassen? Ohne ihn war er doch gar nicht lebensfähig. Aber er war einfach nicht gut, wenn es um solch große Worte ging… Er war nicht gut im Entschuldigen – und Kai wusste das.

Eine Weile stand er nur da, hilflos um Worte ringend, die ihm dann doch nicht über die Lippen gehen wollten. Nervös und am Rande der Verzweiflung spielte er mit seinen Fingern. Er konnte Kai jetzt einfach nicht ansehen.

Als er schließlich doch endlich den Mut dazu aufbrachte, blickte er genau in Kais blutrote Augen. Und für einen Moment schien die Zeit um sie herum stillzustehen.

_I can't live this life  
Without you by my side  
I need you to survive _

So stay with me  
You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry.

„Gehen wir nach Hause."

Kais müde Stimme riss Tyson aus seiner Starre. Er bückte sich, warf sich die schwere Tasche über die Schulter und trat an Tyson vorbei auf die Straße hinaus. Der Regen wusch die letzten Tränen von seinem Gesicht. Tyson sah ihm einen Moment nach, ehe er sich beeilte ihn einzuholen. Und während sie schweigen nebeneinander durch die nassen Straßen nach Hause gingen, schwor sich Tyson nie wieder so unüberlegte Dinge zu sagen. In Zukunft würde er erst denken, bevor er den Mund aufmachte. Und er würde dafür sorgen, dass – sollte er doch jemals wieder solchen Unsinn von sich geben – Kai auch wirklich wusste, wie sehr er ihn in Wahrheit liebte.

_And you forgive me again  
You're my one true friend  
And I never meant to hurt you_

**

* * *

**

Ende

* * *

So, hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Vielleicht habt ihr ja Erbarmen mit mir und hinterlasst mir eure Meinung dazu in einem kurzen Review? (bettel)

Oh und – nachdem ich ungefähr unendlich viele Stunden damit zugebracht habe, ihn irgendwo aufzutreiben – wer den Song nicht kennt, der kann sich gerne kurz bei mir melden. Ich bin sicher, ich kann da behilflich sein…;)

Alles Liebe

siliana


End file.
